Emerald Flames
by Adi-Arty
Summary: The team must face a horror attacked on one of their own, can they help in time?... this is just a random bit i wrote back in 2007, i have added a wee bit to it but just wanted to finish it :) rated for the blood. with an OC


It was all a blur, the villagers came running past them bleeding and screaming, as he and the team ran to the danger.

_" Right the plan is to make it chase after one of us and get to the gate in time to dial and inform Atlantis's of the situation..."_

Sheppard could just make out the limping figure of McKay running leaving a trail of blood through the thick smoke and dust, towards the Stargate, with a huge pitch black bloodthirsty creature coming up fast behind, "shit..." as Sheppard was going over the plan in his head the creature leaped and caught the back of McKay's leg, opening the wound even more(if they lost sight of McKay they wouldn't have a hard time following) McKay let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the ground, the gate wasn't far.

Both Sheppard and Ronan opened fire on the creature, it fell to the ground with a loud thud and great howled of pain,

" McKay get to the gate and call Atlantis before that thing comes around, will keep shooting to make sure you have enough time..."

Black dots shot over McKay's eyes as the creature's razor sharp claw opened the already oozing wound, as the blackness faded McKay pushed up from the ground. McKay began to stand the memories of the last day played over and over but they were interrupted when Sheppard's voice came over the radio,

" McKay get to the gate and call Atlantis before that thing comes round, we will keep shooting to make sure you have enough time..." but as Sheppard finished his order McKay had already limped over to the **DHD **and began to dial.

Sheppard saw the cool water blue of the Stargate appear, and he heard McKay's voice over the radio

"Atlantis this is McKay we have a situation over here ..." Dr Weir broke through "what is happening to you need backup? And are Sheppard and the other alright?" Dr weir had fear and terror in her voice even McKay's voice had a trace of terror "No I can't go into detail and you need to listen ...I am going to come through the gates and once I'm through I'll need you to put the shield up, don't worry about the others they won't come after me until it is clear ..."

McKay paused to take in a breath "... If this plan does not work, I need everyone in the control room and close by to take a P 90...shit..." When Sheppard heard the last words leave McKay's mouth he looked up and towards the gate in time to see the creature jump at McKay, luckily Ronan and Teyla had quick reflexes and shot the creature down.

"P 90 - shit..." Weir looked to the gate in fear and looked to the others in the control room as they look back waiting for an order.

Weir had done what McKay said and got everyone in and around the control room a p 90, just as she and everyone got around the gate a bloodied McKay limped into the gate room, Weir was frozen for only a second before she reached for her headset,

"Medical Team to the gate room..." Weir looked over to McKay to the blood trail on the ground, weir stomach did a back flip she only hoped that Carson would make it soon.

"Raise the shield **Now **-" just as Peter's hand shot to the control a huge pitch black creature entered the room howling and landed on McKay, "Carson we really need the medical team in the gate room now McKay is..."

Before she could finish the gate room was filled with gunfire, all the marines and those around began fired apron the beast, the creature in question howled and pushed lower and harder on to McKay's blood slick body, everyone stopped dead in their tracks if they shot any more they would hit McKay.

Carson was running at top speed down the hallway leading to the gate room, he could hear gunfire as he reached the crowded gate room, the firing stopped fear hit over him when he heard a scream.

He pushed himself through the armed crowd to find the source of fear, Carson had noticed the emotion once he came to a stop beside Zelenka, he looked at him and saw the fear in his face before he came upon the site he never dreamt of.

A huge black creature with dripping jaws and with sharp... Very sharp teeth lying over a pinned down McKay. Carson was unable to see McKay's body as the huge beast guarded it prey, he could hear McKay tried to talk the words they came out as a whisper.

Elizabeth stood staring at the horror unfolding in front of her eyes, she was not able to move, but when Cadman pushed her aside it was then she noticed that many of the marines had gone and got wraith stunners.

Everyone was moving out their way and this unnerved the creature, a single claw swiftly moved down across McKay's abdomen leaving a horrendous gash, McKay couldn't even scream, the creature had so much weight that breathing was difficult, but the gasp of air that left McKay's mouth made everyone stop.

The tension filling the gate room caused every sound and movement to be tenfold, everybody was on edge. Blood began flowing filling the groves of the tiled floor, as it approached the crowd they pushed themselves back away from the shimming red pool.

Once the creature had attacked McKay Carson fell to his knees out of guilt that he couldn't help, his eyes glazed over and all he saw was McKay's face in pain, it wasn't until he felt his knee become wet with McKay's blood that he came to the present and noticed the stunners.

He looked at Cadman who was leading them forward and closer, he looked up to the creature it eyes of pitch Black that he couldn't tell what it was looking at, Cadman made a quick movement and the creature howled and swiftly again brought a crawl across McKay abdomen, but this time an ear piercing scream followed. The creature had risen on to his hind legs at the same time picking up McKay.

McKay's feet just skimmed the ground, the blood continued to drip but nobody could be sure if it was McKay's or the beast. McKay's face was white and drawn, Elizabeth couldn't believe how anyone can still be conscious after the amount of pain McKay is going through.

Elizabeth looked to the creature as it stood in the middle of the gate room, it had one claw on McKay already bloodied face and one on McKay's back as if ready to add another gash, thankfully all the marines were in place and ready to fire when the shield on the Stargate came down and Sheppard's team came through, seeing the sights made Ronan, Sheppard and Teyla point their P 90s at the beast, but what made her stomach do a double flip was the pour horror on Rodney's face, "**Marilyn.**"

"Lower the god dam shield, you have my IDC..." Sheppard was yelling at the top of his lungs over the screams of the villagers and of the screams of the p 90, Sheppard looked over to Ronan and Teyla who were both ready to charge, like a bull that had seen red,

"Colonel we are having a problem with the shield but we should have it fixed in a moment" Peter's voice came over the radio almost a whisper but just as Sheppard was about to turn around he got the confirmation of what had happened, a single scream came over the radio, Sheppard eyes grew wide with fear, he turned away from the gate and closed his eyes.

There was a heavy object placed on his shoulder he opened his eyes to see that Ronan had placed his hand in a formal support and comfort, he looked over to Teyla, "we will help McKay, I would die to make that certain." Just as Sheppard was about to reply Peter came over the radio, "the shield is down but the creature..." Before Peter could finish Sheppard and the others walked through the gate and raise their p 90 when, "**Marilyn.**"

Rodney charged with wide-eyes towards the creature screaming at the top of his voice and the feeling of hurt and fear in his eyes so dominant that the entire population at large saw it, Rodney no longer cared, before he reached the creature he cast his eyes towards Carson who was standing wide-eyed himself towards the creature, he looked over to Laura and gave a single crewed nod, in a flash the whole gate room was lit up with every single wraith stunner firing upon the creature and Marilyn.

No one was able to see a single thing until the glare vanished, Sheppard's vision became clearer he was able to see the creature was still standing at the same time he saw both Carson and Rodney walking towards it both with determination in their eyes, he was the first to ask the question,

"what the bloody hell just happened?" By the time he had asked the question he realised that Marilyn was no longer being held by the creature and the creature itself was no longer hind legs but in a sitting position and dead to the world.

Marilyn however was still conscious, everyone around thought it was unbelievable that one single person at such a young age was able to withstand all that pain and torment and still be awake, Rodney and Carson had reached her by now and so had a medical team somehow it seemed incredibly odd that Carson was not the one taking care of her putting her on to the Gurney and giving her oxygen and I suppose it happens when it involves their own daughter.

As Elizabeth walked into the waiting room the sight of both Carson and Rodney with their hands entwined centre shivers down her spine. Marilyn had been taken into surgery over seven hours ago and there had been no news.

As she walked closer she was able to see their faces in more detail, and they were both red rimmed and puffy from crying after their daughters onslaught. They didn't look up at her as she walked up to them, they both had their eyes on the door leading into the infirmary.

John was standing at the door leading into the waiting room his face grim, Elizabeth saw him and moved to join him, "how are they?" John looked over to them with a sad expression,

"not good all they do is stare at the door Carson has cried three times in the last hour alone, I fear it is tearing them apart" Elizabeth looked to John hoping for reassurance but none came.

John didn't even look to her as he moved past her, as he got there he kneel down and placed his hand on top of their entwined ones, just this gesture made them both look him, he gave them a nod and they both understood, it's a rare thing to see this silent communication between them but in this dire moment both Rodney and Carson needed it.

Three more hours had passed and Ronan, Teyla, Peter and Zelenka had all found a seat in sight of both Rodney and Carson, who had not moved. As Elizabeth looked around everyone the door open to reveal Dr Biro, she looked haggard and tired.

She looked to everyone in turn but when her eyes met with Rodney and Carson she walked over to them and took their hands and gave them the largest smile anyone has ever seen, Carson was the first he pulled her into a bear hug and as he let go Rodney was next, it was strange to see Rodney hug anyone other than his husband or daughter but it was this site that brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth knew that everyone in the room and possibly the rest of Atlantis wanted to see Marilyn but she knew only two people should have that right at this time, she looked everyone in turn and walked out of the room, they all followed her. They understood that they should have time with their own daughter.

Elizabeth looked out to the south pier, as Sheppard and Ronan brought flames down onto the carcass of the beast, stepping back watching it burn, as the blood began to boil, the flames burnt an almighty emerald green, a great contrast to the setting sun, she turned away knowing there was nothing left to be done but pray that Marilyn will overcome this horror.


End file.
